


Tobin's Obedience Training

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin has a turbulent relationship with Morena, she gets a sliver of hope one day with the dog but how will it turn out? Or does Morean just make sure Tobin knows her place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin walked through the house, a tennis ball in her hand. She knew it was Morena’s, but she’d never seen the dog actually use the ball unless Christen was playing with her. So, she picked it up and was bouncing it down the hall to the front door, making sure everything was clear in case she lost control of it. 

She tossed the ball at the door, snatching it out of the air before it sailed back past her. Faintly at first, she could hear the distinct sound of collar tags clinking together. Tobin kept her eyes fixed on the ball as Morena approached her from the side. She could see the dog out of the corner of her eye, tail barely wagging. 

Morena and Tobin had a rocky relationship, to say the least. Ever since Tobin had started coming around when Christen came to visit, the dog seemed almost jealous of the woman. When Christen was home, the dog would crawl into her lap and push Tobin away with her feet. 

However, Tobin wasn’t expecting Morena to launch herself at the ball midway through the last throw. Shocked, she took a step back as the dog captured the ball and nearly crashed into the wall. Morena jumped back up and ran into the other room, taking Tobin’s ball with her. Tobin huffed and followed the dog. 

Coming around the corner, she found Morena standing a few feet away. The ball was perfectly situated between her front paws and her tail was wagging, interesting Tobin into a game of keep away. Tobin smirked as she pulled her phone out and snapped a picture, posting it to Instagram with the caption ‘maybe she does like me?’ before setting it aside and falling victim to the game.

x-x-x

Fall victim she did. When Christen got back home, it was to Tobin panting on the ground, looking exhausted, and Morena happily wagging her tail on the couch with the tennis ball. 

“This explains so much,” Christen chuckled, and Tobin looked questioningly up at her.

“Hmm?” she grunted and Christen pulled her phone up showing the photo to Tobin, who grinned. Christen laid down on the ground next to Tobin, wrapping her in her arms. 

“She loves you, she’s just not sure how to deal with you taking my time away from her.” Christen kissed the side of Tobin’s head as Tobin nuzzled into her.

“She hates me, just admit it,” Tobin chuckled. Christen looked up at the dog who was watching them from her higher position. 

“I don’t think so. I just think she’s trying to figure you out still. Making sure you’re good enough for her mom.”

“It’s been a year!” 

“Yeah, but we’ve only been here, what? Three weeks at most? And it was spread out over that year.”

“But Chris…”

“She’s not used to it, I’ve never brought anyone home,” Christen admitted and Tobin rolled over to face the woman. She brushed the loose hairs from the forward’s face. 

“I’m the first she’s met?”

“Yes, you are. You’re the first I’ve brought home since college,” Christen smiled softly as Tobin started to flush red, “you were the only one important enough to bring home.” Christen kissed the side of Tobin’s head, snuggling closer to her. 

“At least Khaleesi likes me,” Tobin said causing Christen to laugh. It was true, Khaleesi loved Tobin from the minute the woman walked through the door the first time. Morena had even shunned the other dog at times for it. Khaleesi couldn’t care less, though, if she had her Tobin then she had anything she could ever want; a running buddy, a wiggling ball of endless energy just like herself. Tobin had even taught the dog to stay on her board while she surfed. Christen was glad the two got along. 

After hearing her name, the young dog jogged up and plopped herself atop Tobin’s chest, her tail wagging happily. Tobin smiled down at the puppy, scratching her ears, earning a glare from Morena. 

“I feel like I walked into something…” Tyler said, walking in. She stared down at the two women on the floor, “I think… I’m just gonna leave.”

“Ty,” Christen stood up to go after her sister but was pulled back down by Tobin, who started kissing her. 

“She’ll live,” Tobin said, slightly jumping when Tyler busted out laughing from the kitchen.

“She only stole the ball from you, huh? Thought she loved you now? Are you heartbroken Toby? Is that why you’re pouting on the floor?” 

“This is why I said your sister is mean…” Tobin huffed and Christen chuckled, kissing her again.

“Must be something about the women in my family, besides me of course, that just rubs them the wrong way about you,” Christen teased and Tobin looked up at her.

“Wait… does your mom hate me too?”


	2. Chapter 2

Tobin smiled at Christen, her arms wrapped tightly around the woman. She kissed her cheek as they bobbed up and down in the water with the waves. Christen’s family was on the beach playing with the two dogs and her sisters were looking like they were about to join the couple out in the surf.

“I love you,” Tobin said softly, pressing her forehead to Christen’s bare shoulder. Christen ran her hands down Tobin’s arms till they rested over Tobin’s hands. She looked out over the ocean as the sun slowly disappeared. 

“I love you too.” The words were simple but they meant the world to Tobin. She grinned into the bare skin of Christen’s shoulder. “You should catch the last wave before we have to go,” Christen said and Tobin lifted her head, resting her chin on Christen’s shoulder. 

“What if I don’t want to leave?”

“I’m telling you too cause you’ll whine when you can’t surf at camp,” Christen ordered and leaned her head back to kiss Tobin, “so please, go. I’ll be right here.” 

“Ok love,” Tobin said as she slid off the board and onto her own. Tobin leaned over again, kissing Christen before laying down on her board and paddling out to the waves. Christen watched her paddle out toward the surf and couldn’t help but smile. She was so in love with Tobin and it was moments like this that she’d remember forever. Nothing special, just the two of them together.

Christen watched as Tobin waited out for the perfect wave, easily tackling a fairly decent sized wave. Tobin stopped closer to shore, sliding off her board before she crashed into an unimpressed Morena. Tobin sighed at the dog, who still didn’t like her, as the wave crashed over the poor animal, who was trying to make her way back to shore. Tobin was about to turn around and head back to Christen when she stopped to make sure the dog came back up from the water. She waited a beat, then another, the tennis ball Morena had popped up, however, the young dog had not popped back up. Tobin paddled over to the spot the dog was last above the water, scanning the surface carefully. Finally, the dog reemerged and Tobin grabbed her by the scruff and shuffled the dog onto her board. 

“Close call there, huh?” Tobin said and the dog thumped her tail against the board, laying down with a sigh. Tobin smiled and started paddling back toward Christen, allowing Morena to lean over and grab the ball as they paddled by. When Christen was close, she pulled the board right next to her and smothered Morena, worried about the dog. 

“Poor baby, got a bunch of ocean water in you, huh?” she whined as the dog licked her chin. Christen looked up at Tobin who just sat there smiling, taking in the sight of her girlfriend and dog. Christen leaned over and kissed Tobin, cupping her cheek.

“Morena, keep failing at taking a wave,” Tobin said as the kiss broke and Christen laughed, dropping her forehead to Tobin’s shoulder.

“I thought for sure she was a goner.”

“I’d never let that happen,” Tobin promised, running a hand up and down Christen’s back, “come on, we should head back. Your family has to be wanting dinner soon.” Tobin kissed the top of Christen’s head before letting the forward go. They paddled back to shore together, Morena happily sitting on Tobin’s board still. 

“Got some heroic moves there Tobs,” Tyler said as she gave Morena a good side scratch. 

“Naw, she just needed to be righted after being hit from behind. Trust me, Ash had to save my butt a million times when I first started learning,” Tobin chuckled at the memory, looping an arm around Christen’s hips. 

“You saved my baby,” Christen said curling into Tobin’s chest. Tobin smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“It was nothing.”

“Alright girls, let’s go get dinner,” Christen’s father said, prompting the family to start heading out. Tobin walked with her arm still wrapped around Christen, and Morena’s leash in her free hand. 

“I’m glad we went out today,” Tobin said and Christen looked up at her. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I really enjoy spending time with your family, maybe now Morena will like me, and the surf was great. All in all, a great day.”

“Oh really?”

“Oh and I got my girl in a bikini all day,” Tobin smirked and Christen laughed, cupping Tobin’s cheek she kissed her. 

“You must’ve had a great day staring at Tyler all day,” Christen sassed back and Tobin grinned kissing Christen again. 

“She barely holds a candle to you.”

“Hey, I heard that,” Tyler snapped at the two and Tobin shrugged. 

“Sorry Ty, but you’re already taken and let’s be honest, it’s all true,” Tobin smirked and Tyler gave her shoulder a little shove.

“I swear had you not saved Morena…”

“Oh keep telling yourself that. You’re just jealous that I picked your sister over you.” 

“Keep running your mouth Heath,” Christen warned and Tobin smiled down at her.

“I love you,” Tobin said softly. 

“I love you too,” Christen smiled. 

“Ok, you were right, they are sickeningly cute,” Tyler’s husband said and Tobin rolled her eyes. 

“Hey now, I remember you two being this cute, even worse,” Tobin said and the man laughed.

“We were never that bad.”

“Lies and slander,” Tobin accused as they got a table on the patio so the dogs could sit with them. Tobin hooked both leashes under the leg of her chair before sitting down, placing a hand on Christen’s thigh. 

“Looks like you got yourself a friend.” Christen smiled, looking down at Morena who had laid down with her head on Tobin’s foot. 

“She’s a good dog,” Tobin said leaning down to pat the dog on the head. 

“I think she’s starting to like you.”

“Well she better, she’s gonna be the ring bearer at our wedding.”

“Or flower girl, we haven’t decided yet who she is going to be with.”

“I think Ryan and her would make a cute duo walking down the aisle.”

“I don’t know, her between Cap’s girls and Lauren’s daughter would be awfully cute.”

“Well, we do have some time to decide,” Tobin reminded and leaned over to kiss her, “I just can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got prompted to follow this one up and that's what I came up with. I love the laid-back style of these two plus a high strung Morena who is slowly liking Tobin. Comments? Thoughts? Prompts? Also feel free to hit me up at tumblr at Jessi-08, prompt me there if you'd like.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments? Thoughts? Prompts? I have like all next week off so I need something to do.


End file.
